Wait a Little Longer
by cakefic
Summary: Mark’s Camera loses a love, tries to help a friend, and is eventually at peace. won 1st at speed rent


**Title:** Wait a Little Longer  
**Author:** Kristie "Knack From Way Back"  
**Feedback:** Is loved.  
**Pairing:** Camera/Metal Table/Guitar/White Hat friendship. Some Mark's Camera/Maureen's Cowbell, Collins' White Hat/Angel's Pickle Tub, Maureen's Cowbell/Joanne's Pager and Roger's Guitar/Mimi's Handcuffs. Past Roger's Guitar/April's Syringe. Mentioned Roger/Mimi and Maureen/Joanne. Implied Angel/Collins. Mentioned past Mark/Maureen and Roger/April. Phew, that was a long one.  
**Word Count:** 1,315  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre: **General  
**Summary:** Mark's Camera loses a love, tries to help a friend, and is eventually at peace. I hope that made sense.**  
Notes:** Written for speedrent challenge #190. The prompt was to use objects as the main focus of the story. PreRENT. Objects talk when their owners aren't around or are out of earshot. Think _Toy Story_.

**Special Thanks:** Anyone who reads this

**Spoilers:** Maureen left Mark for Joanne. Roger dated April. Roger and April liked to shoot smack. Roger went through withdrawal. PreRENT stuff. Events of the first act of Rent.

**Warnings:** Uh…didn't I say _April's Syringe_ in the Pairings?  
**Disclaimer:** I only own myself, and I, unfortunately, am not Rent.

"Hi, Camera." I heard my beloved Cowbell behind me. She was here! I hadn't seen her in at least a week.

"Oh, Cowbell! I've missed you! How've you been?" I turned around on Metal Table to face her.

"Really good, actually. Joanne's apartment is a lot nicer than it is here in the loft."

"Oh, my sweet. I wish we could see each other more. I love you."

It had been a week since Maureen; Cowbell's owner, had broken it off with Mark, my owner. Maureen went to live with Joanne, taking Cowbell along with her. I was lonely.

"Camera? We need to talk."

Oh, no. Not _we need to talk_.

"I think we should go our separate ways."

No, my beloved Cowbell! Was she breaking up with me? This wasn't happening!

"Oh, Cowbell! Just because Maureen and Mark broke up doesn't mean we have to!"

"I don't think I can do a long distance relationship, Cam. And besides, I'm not in love with you anymore."

_Wh-what_? NO! I love you, Cowbell!

"But, Cowbell. No, you can't be serious…there's not someone else…is there?"

Cowbell sighed, "You're great, Camera. But I love Joanne's Pager now."

_Joanne's Pager_? Weren't pagers females? Oh…my…

"Isn't the pager a _she_?" I was on the verge of tears.

Cowbell nodded. No! She wasn't a – couldn't be a –

"I'm over men. I'm with her now. But we can still be friends!"

This was officially the worst day of my life. It took the place of the day Mark dropped me in a puddle. I still have nightmares about that.

Cowbell hopped back into Maureen's purse when she saw the drama queen coming towards us. Apparently Maureen had come back to the loft to take more boxes of her things.

Single again. Cowbell had been my first serious relationship since Nanette Himmelfarb's Star of David Necklace back in Scarsdale.

I couldn't believe it. Cowbell, my sweet, sweet Cowbell had cheated on me. With a female object, too!

I was pulled out of my self pity when I heard a horrible, blood-curdling noise coming from by the window.

Since Roger had been going through withdrawal, I had grown used to strange noises in the loft. But this was oddly familiar.

"Guitar? Guitar is that you?" I called out, hoping it was him.

"_Camera_…" I heard him screech.

"Oh my God, Guitar! You're out of tune!"

"_I know_…" he was whispering. "_Roger hasn't tuned me since…well…you know_."

Poor Guitar. Roger had ignored him ever since his girlfriend April had killed herself. Guitar hadn't spoken to anyone in that time, partly because he was depressed. April's Syringe was gone too, and he missed her like crazy.

"You okay?" I asked Guitar sympathetically. The poor guy. But that's what he gets for getting involved with a syringe.

"_No, but I'll be okay. Roger's getting better. I'm sure he'll start playing me again soon._"

"Yeah, I know but…"

I was cut off by a loud yawning from under me.

"Oh hey, Camera. Is that Guitar?" Metal Table asked me.

"Yeah, it is. I'm sorry we woke you up, Metal Table."

"It's okay. How are you, Guitar? We haven't heard from you in a while."

I heard Guitar cough, so I answered for him, "He's out of tune."

"Oh, Guitar. I'm so sorry to hear that." Metal Table said in a soft, sympathetic voice, much like the one I had used, "Where are Mark and Roger? Are they still awake?"

"Mark _finally _got Roger to go to bed, and Mark's wallowing in his misery in his room." I told my good friend Metal Table.

"Still? When's he gonna get over her?"

"Maybe when I get over Cowbell…" I looked at the floor.

"Cowbell dumped you?" Metal Table sounded surprised.

"Yes. For a pager. And yes, pagers are females."

"Oooh, that's harsh."

Tell me about it.

"_Sorry 'bout that, Camera. I know what it's like to lose someone._"

Did he ever.

"Guitar?" I asked, "Are you sure you're okay? I don't mean about being out of tune. I mean about…" I gulped, "Syringe?"

"_Yeah. I'm more over her than Roger is of April_."

_Blech_. April. I cringed at the thought of her.

"Well," Metal Table changed the subject, "I hope Collins' Hat comes home soon. I really miss his company."

A month later and Guitar was tuned. I wanted to stay home Christmas Eve and celebrate with Metal Table and Guitar (Mark may be Jewish, but that doesn't make me), but Mark dragged me all over Alphabet City, where I saw him tango with the infamous Joanne, which was interesting, to say the least. We then went to a meeting for people with AIDS and the like. Interesting, but in a different way. After that we went to Maureen's protest and got caught in a riot. Really, a riot. I had it all on film until Mark sold it. After, Mark and his little friends danced on tables and yelled at Benny, who used to live with us. It was fun, but I had wished at least Guitar was there with me. He seemed like he had been in a good mood after Roger tuned him earlier that day.

I didn't get back to the loft until New Year's, because that jerk Benny padlocked the door.

Mark set me down on Metal Table, where Guitar was lying.

"Hey guys! Sorry about Christmas," I apologized, "As you can tell, we got locked out."

"That's fine." Metal Table said, happily.

"Look who's here!" Guitar laughed.

I couldn't help but smile. It was Collins' White Hat!

"White Hat! Hi! How've you been?"

"Great actually. Camera, meet Pickle Tub."

I looked over to see a white tub next to White Hat.

"Hi, Pickle Tub."

"Hi!" He (or she? I honestly didn't know.) smiled at me. If either of us had hands, we would have shaken them.

"Don't look now." Guitar whispered to me, motioning to the small end table, "Cowbell and Pager."

Truth was, it didn't bother me anymore. I'd met Pager while Mark was helping Joanne with the sound equipment. She was nice and we really bonded over Cowbell's craziness.

And Cowbell and I had had a nice time at the Life Café. And she was, of course, brilliant in Maureen's show.

"Hi Pager! Hi Cowbell!" I called over.

"Hi Camera!" they called in unison.

I explained my newfound peace with Cowbell and Pager to everyone.

"Good thing Checkbook is gone," Guitar complained, referring to Benny's prized possession, "He thinks he's _so_ much better than us."

" Yeah, he was all over my friend Handcuffs!" Pickle Tub spoke up.

"Who _is _that pair of handcuffs, anyway? Kinda familiar looking." Guitar asked everyone.

"Roger's new girlfriend, Mimi's." I told him, watching Handcuffs over on the counter. She and Guitar exchanged a glance, making Guitar blush.

"Aw, how sweet." White Hat laughed, "Guitar's got a crush."

"Do not!" Guitar fought back a grin.

"Do too!" Metal Table cried.

"Shhhh!" We all scolded him, "Everyone's still here. We have to be quiet." Pickle Tub added.

I was surprised, later on, when Mark didn't take me along to the Life Café with all his little friends. Surprised, but relieved. I didn't think I could handle that kind of excitement twice in less than a week.

We had fun that day, all eight of us. Everyone shared funny stories about their respective owners. Metal Table, who had no specific owner, told us funny stories about Benny, whom he had observed when he'd lived in the loft.

"Hey Guitar, would you unlock my cuffs?" I overheard Handcuffs ask my best friend.

Metal Table and I chuckled, observing all of our friends, old and new, falling in love. Handcuffs and Guitar. Cowbell and Pager. And the most fun to watch, White Hat and Pickle Tub.

It would happen for us, too. We'd just have to wait a little while.

**THE END**


End file.
